Vinsmoke Ichiji
Vinsmoke Ichiji is the eldest son of the Vinsmoke Family, a prince of the Germa Kingdom and a commander of Germa 66. Like his brothers Vinsmoke Niji and Vinsmoke Yonji, he was born lacking empathy and true emotions and he also bullied Sanji when they were younger. He serves as an antagonist of the Whole Cake Island Arc in One Piece. He was voiced by Noriaki Sugiyama as an adult, and Masami Suzuki as a child. Personality With Vinsmoke Judge's experiments on him before birth, Ichiji was modified to have no empathy and no true emotions like his other brothers Niji and Yonji. As a result of the experiments, Ichiji became vain and abusive towards his younger brother Sanji for being weaker than the other siblings. And as adults, he continues to mock and tease Sanji for being weaker than him and continues to look down on him. Unlike his other brothers who are more unhinged and sadistic, Ichiji is colder and more impersonal than them when it comes to his relationship with Sanji. As a royal son of the Vinsmoke Family, Ichiji sees himself as a better individual than other people especially his brother Sanji. He has no hesitation when it comes to sacrificing Germa 66 soldiers to protect himself by using them as shields. He is also arrogant and sees himself as very strong compared to other people in general. Like his father and brothers, he is prideful in the Vinsmoke Family and Germa 66 and does not mind how destructive Germa 66 have been. Since he lacks empathy and emotional attachment, Ichiji like his brothers do not feel fear when their lives are in danger as seen by when the Big Mom Pirates attempt to assassinate them in the wedding. However, Ichiji intended on exacting revenge on the Big Mom Pirates for attempting to kill him and his family and chose to rescue Sanji and Luffy from them while he escaped from them. Biography Past Ichiji was born to the Vinsmoke Family in over twenty years ago. Because of his father, Vinsmoke Judge's, unethical experiments on Ichiji and his siblings (with the exception of Sanji) he was born lacking empathy and actual emotions. The experiments by Judge, however, made Ichiji into a person with superhuman strength. As Judge monitors, Ichiji's progression, he was impressed by their skills and improvements. At the same time, Ichiji and his brothers would constantly bully Sanji for being weak. When Ichiji heard of Sanji supposed death by Judge, Ichiji and the other did not feel anything for Sanji when he supposedly died. But they later found out that Sanji escaped from the Germa 66 castle. Whole Cake Island Arc Ichiji and Niji appeared on Broc Coli Island where he ended a two year war in return for money for their services. They later left Broc Coli island to get to Totto Land to meet Sanji for the wedding he is meant to have with Charlotte Pudding. Ichiji and his family had dinner together with Sanji and had their conversation until Sanji states how he is not like them. Sanji then got into a confrontation with Niji but they left from the dinner. Ichiji later met Sanji again with his other brothers after Yonji showed him the room where the clones are made. Ichiji along with Niji and Yonji attacked Sanji severely harming him and damaging his face. Ichiji later appeared in a carriage to go Big Mom's castle. He witnessed Sanji's attack against Luffy where Sanji severely injured his captain and decided to abandon the Straw Hat crew. Ichiji along with the family met Big Mom and saw her collection of unique creatures where they felt unimpressed. The night of the wedding, Ichiji alongside his brothers and fathers sat back and drank awaiting the wedding. They also took the time to mock Sanji as well before the wedding. The next morning as the wedding began, the Vinsmoke Family got to the wedding venue. As the ceremony began with Pudding and Sanji, the Vinsmokes were shocked when the priest was knocked out and then later surprised when a bunch of Luffy clones sprang out of the wedding cake to wreak havoc on the wedding. Vinsmokes were immobilized by Charlotte Perospero's candy. The Big Mom Pirates were about to assassinate the Vinsmokes. Judge was scared but the Vinsmoke brothers were not and Ichiji mocked Judge for his reaction. Big Mom's scream helped knock out the threat near them, Ichiji was shocked when Sanji freed him and the rest of the family before they got their armor from Nami, Chopper, and Carrot. Ichiji attacked Perospero to prevent him from trapping them again and they attacked the Big Mom Pirates near them. They later retreated into Capone Bege's Big Father form to shield them from the attacks from the Big Mom Pirates. Judge and the Vinsmoke decided to be their allies for saving them from the assassination by protecting Caesar Clown from the Big Mom Pirates as they make their escape off the wedding venue. Ichiji got into a fight against Charlotte Katakuri but was easily defeated by him. However, the castle that the wedding took place on was destroyed and the Vinsmokes alongside the Straw Hats and the Fire Tank Pirates took that opportunity to escape from the Big Mom Pirates. As they escaped from the Whole Cake Island, they manage to take down a fleet from the Big Mom Pirates and trick the Big Mom Pirates into thinking they were defeated by them. They later made their way to Cacao Island where Sanji was at. He helped him and his captain Luffy escape from the Big Mom Pirates as he fought the Big Mom Pirates alongside his other siblings. As the battle continues, the Big Mom Pirates got a hold of weapons that could be used against the Vinsmoke Family's armor and durable bodies and used it to overwhelm them. When they learned that the Straw Hat Pirates have left Big Mom's territory, the Vinsmoke siblings command their men to retreat from battle. As they continue to fight the Big Mom Pirates and are about to retreat, Big Mom appears and she confronts them. Gallery Vinsmoke Ichiji Manga.png|Vinsmoke Ichiji in the manga. Sanji's Childhood Trauma.png|Ichiji, Niji and Yonji bullying Sanji. Germa 66 Ends a War.png|Ichiji and Niji ending a war on Broc Coli Island. Sanji Overpowered by His Brothers.png|Ichiji, Niji and Yonji overpowering Sanji. Big Mom Shows Vinsmokes Her Collection.png|The Vinsmokes touring Big Mom's library. Vinsmoke Family Heads to the Wedding Venue.png|The Vinsmoke Family heading to the wedding venue. The Charlotte Family Surrounds the Vinsmokes.png|The Vinsmokes held at gunpoint by the Charlotte Family. Trivia *Ichiji is voiced by Noriaki Sugiyama in the anime. He is the same voice actor who does the voice for Sasuke Uchiha in the Naruto anime. *'Ichi' in Ichiji's name means one. It signifies that he is the first born son in the Vinsmoke Family. See also *Vinsmoke Judge *Vinsmoke Niji *Vinsmoke Yonji *Vinsmoke Family Navigation Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Aristocrats Category:Psychopath Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Assassins Category:Abusers Category:Related to Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Vengeful Category:Siblings Category:Perverts Category:Betrayed Category:Egotist Category:Evil Vs. Evil